Thomas Lancaster (c1737-1803)
Thomas Lancaster of Moorhouse, baptised 30 June 1737 and buried 19 November 1803 at Gisburn when described as of Moor House. *Father: Christopher Lancaster (c1707-1793) + Elizabeth Charnley aged 21 when he was 25 years old and a farmer of Gisburn on 23 May 1765. Buried at Gisburn as Eliz, wife of Thos of Moor-house, 7 July 1790. Ian Metcalfe informs me that she was born 21 Dec 1743 and bapt. 11 May 1746 in Mitton, Waddington. And that her parents were Robert Charnley and Mary Lonsdale, who had married 30 July 1732 in Waddington. Children Ellen Lancaster, d. of Thomas Lancaster of Moor House, baptised 25 March 1765, at Gisburn, buried 4 May 1849. She lived in Loftrans. Christopher Lancaster of Moorhouse, s. of Thomas of Moor House, baptised 4 April 1767 at Gisburn, died 30 Aug and buried 3 Sept 1855 of Moorhouse, aged 88. In 1851, at Moorhouse, he was a farmer of 220 acres, with 2 labourers. :married Ann Carr (1776-1828) married at Gisburn on 15 Dec 1803 when he was a farmer and she a spinster and witnesses were T. Wilson and J. Lancaster. Ann died 20 June and was buried 24 Jun 1828 aged 52. Chris appears to be in the 1841 census in Moorehouse, 70 years old; and in 1851 (usually more accurate) he is 84 years old, and has not only children but also two grand children: Elisabeth Ellis 2, and Catherine Watson 3. Annis Lancaster d. of Thomas of Moor House, baptised 20 May 1768 at Gisburn and married Thomas Cook, farmer of Foot House Gate in Barley Booth 1 November 1794 in Newchurch in Pendle. See DDX 72/12 - Nov 1804. Thomas Cook left a will 18 Jan 1832, at which time he was a yeoman of Colne, with estates in the forest of Pendle. His Lancaster brothers-in-laws Isaac and Joseph were to hold some items in trust for younger children and grand-children (MBNE 59/24). Thomas Lancaster of Newfieldedge and Waddington, s. Thomas of Moor House, baptised 21 December 1769 at Gisburn, died 18 December 1850, buried 23 December 1850 (MI). His family eventually lived in Waddington, but in the 1851 census Thomas and Jane were in Bank Newton, Gargrave, along with the family of their son Thomas junior, and their adult daughter Ellen. :married Jane or Jenny Hartley of Colne (1780-1857) on 6 April 1799 at St. Bartholomew's, Colne. Jane died 4 April 1857 aged 77. She was a tea dealer in Waddington in 1851. Her memorial inscription in Gisburn says she was of Clitheroe in 1857. William Lancaster s. Thomas Lancaster of Moor House, baptised 24 Aug 1771 at Gisburn Betty Lancaster, d. Thomas Lancaster of Moor House, baptised 10 April 1773 at Gisburn, and married there to Ben Cockshutt, grocer of Slaidburn (DDX72/10) aged 21 on 30 Jul 1795 by lic, itpo Wm. Varley, Chr. Lancaster and John Dodgson. Betty died about 1853-55. John Lancaster, s. Thomas Lancaster of Moor House, baptised 27 Dec 1774, Gisburn. Charles Lancaster of Stirkhouse, s. of Thomas of Moor House, baptised 17 April 1776, Gisburn and buried 9 May 1842. Later lived in Stirk House. :married Agnes Carr, 31 December 1814. She was born 1779 and buried 8 Mar 1834 (54 years old). Isaac Lancaster of Horton Green, s. of Thomas of Moor House, baptised 18 February 1778, Gisburn, will made 9 July 1855, mentions daughters Elizabeth, Ellen, Mary and Maria, sons Thomas, Isaac, George and Joseph, died 16 July 1855. :married first Jane, who died aged 28/29 and was buried 3 July 1816, :married second Elizabeth, who appears to have had all the children. MI in Gisburn notes that he was of Horton Green: 78 at 17 July 1855. Elizabeth is probably the one memorialised as having been 54 when she was interred 12 June 1861 in Gisburn (she was also of Horton Green). Apparently she was Elizabeth Robinson, and that the marriage was 30 November 1833. She had been born 1808 in Haworth to George Robinson and Mary Heaton. Josh or Joseph Lancaster s. Thos. & Elizth Lancaster of Moor-House, bapt 25 Dec 1782 (or 1783?), buried 27 December 1842. Appears in burial record and census as a resident of Middle Breaks in Newsholm, apparently married to an Ellin. Neddy or Edmund Lancaster s. Thos. & Eliz. Lancaster of Moorhouse, born 1 Sep 1787 and bapt 14 Oct 1787 at Gisburn. Died in London and buried in Gisburn 15 Dec 1810 aged 23. Seems to have been a linen draper in Settle in 1808 (DDX 72/14). Links | The Lancasters of Paythorne, a webpage by Andrew Lancaster Category:Non-SMW people articles